Sonic,the Hedgehog  Conviction pt2
by BlackKnife12
Summary: The second part of the suspense-thriller of "SONIC,THE HEDGEHOG" and "CALL OF DUTY" realistic crossover  Makarov makes a slight appearence in one of the chapters! xD


SONIC, THE HEDGEHOG  
**CONVICTION  
****pt.2**

**By Devin A. Copelli (****BlackKnife12)**

**C****hapter ****#4 – B****lack out**

**Harlem, New York  
September 26****th**** 2009 – 1:41 pm**

**SFX.**** – Cars honking and beeping, police sirens from distance, indistinct chattering, footsteps walking back and forth, Chihuahuas barking from distance, bus horn blares**

**Seeing 3 NYPD vehicles parking in scattered spaces, each 5 officers coming out, each holding out bull horns, yelling the New York citizens to move aside for President Barack Obama, seeing the presidential Chevy Malibu limo alongside with 4 U.S Ranger Humvees, each in every corner of the limo**

**Gen. Rushmore:**** (Reading papers in file)  
We just recent had a confirmation on a "Has – been" soldier in the United Nations Special OPS, was seen at the Key Largo Fishing Bay and Port in Florida on security screen cameras-  
*passes down to a Mobian Lieutenant Colonel Gomez*  
-which may help us on the super computer testing back at the Pentagon**

**Lieutenant Colonel Gomez makes a disapproval stare at 3 black and white photos, marked "PRIVATE MARK" in red, as Gen. Rushmore opens up a flat screen laptop with footage of the wet street shoot out**

**SFX.**** – Gunshots on laptop screen, car alarm goes off in background, small blood droops on the black and white screen**

**Gen. Rushmore:  
****Some of our Staff Sergeants have some leads for us, all three to be exact.**

**Lt. Col. Gomez's eyes divert to Gen. Rushmore, as he slowly looks up to him**

**Gen. Rushmore:**** (types on laptop keyboard)  
We have our first – discontinued Master Sergeant Alexander DiMaggio;  
Second is one the Russian's Black OPS soldier – First Sergeant Ramnov Viladir;  
and, well, they still haven't knocked out the bug inside the firewalls lately, so the third one isn't that important!  
*tosses paper on the window sill behind him***

**Lt. Col. Gomez begins to notice 2 dark camouflage humvees riding alongside the Presidential limousine**

**Lt. Col. Gomez:****  
Who're they? And why are they following - -?**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
U.S Rangers, colonel-  
I couldn't risk the fact that we are in the Nation's most aggressive city in the world, could I?  
*slightly smirks***

**Lt. Col. Gomez notices 2 more dark camouflaged humvees riding on the other side, seeing a Black hawk helicopter hovering over the Ford Edge vehicle, as the 4 humvees and the black Police official Ford Edge begin to turn towards the curb up ahead, seeing numerous Police officers stretching DO NOT CROSS yellow tape, wrapping around street poles and fire hydrants, as many New York citizens begins taking out cell phone cameras and FLIP cameras, a few noticing a Black Little Bird attack chopper hovering over the Presidential limo**

**SFX.**** – Helicopter flies over, police sirens from distance, flash clickers goes off**

**In Front of the United Nations Building  
1:53 pm**

**As all 4 camouflage Humvees pull to a stop in front of a Newspaper Kiosk, each, seeing 6 U.S Rangers exiting the vehicles holding M16s, M4A1, and M4 Carbine rifles, with 2 Black hawk helicopters hovering over two OCEAN BANK buildings with each a U.S Ranger holding onto roulette machine guns, and 3 News Report helicopters hovering over a large oval shaped wave of New York citizens surrounding the Red, white, and blue flag covered podium, as the Presidential Chevy Malibu Limo pulls to a stop 10 feet away the podium**

**SFX.**** – Police sirens siren shuts off, helicopter flies in background, traffic noise from distance, indistinct crowd chattering, News Cast van pulls to a stop, car door opens and slams closed**

**Camera man:**** (Mouths words)  
We're live in 5...4...3...2...  
*Waves two fingers to the News woman in front of him***

**Small flash light attachment goes on **

**Diane Smith:****  
Hello America! I'm Diane Smith – reporting live from outside the entrances of the United Nations Building, where President Barack Obama and alongside him, Vice-President Joe Biden, will announce today's afternoon announcements of the retrieval of the U.S Soldiers, lining up against the frontlines in the passages of Iraqi!**

***Diane walks pass through a small narrow path of citizens, waving in front of the camera lens, whistling as Diane passes by, as Diane taps the shoulder of a Staff Sergeant***

**Diane Smith:****  
Excuse me? Yes, what is your name, sir?**

**Staff Sargent Leo Rodríguez:****  
Uh, Leonardo Rodríguez?**

**Diane Smith:****  
Can you tell me what your comments on the American Act are for the soldiers in Iraq?**

***As Diane Smith interviews with SSgt. Rodriguez, the U.S Rangers begin to move and wrap "DO NOT CROSS" yellow tape around street light poles, while shoving other citizens slightly out of the way***

**SSgt. Leo Rodriguez:****  
Uh well, I think Obama's been really busy with the economy and shit - and personally, I don't think there's nothing wrong with the fact that people are pissed off at him, thinking that he's doing nothing but sitting around the white house! *eyes divert to camera, and randomly smiles with white teeth***

**Diane Smith:**** *Eyes divert back to camera*  
Well recapping on what our Staff Sergeant Leonardo Rodriguez had just mentioned – back in March 2009, two months after President elected Barack Obama had been introduced into the White House in Washington D.C - we had numerous reports, that many citizens in Florida and in Texas had sent many complaint forms of which, mixed comments, saying that Barack Obama had only been mentioning many laws upon the health care situations being handled by the Congressional United Mobian Central, in September 2009, during the traditional tribute to the September 11****th**** attack in 2001...**

***SSgt. Rodriguez pokes her shoulder with his finger, Diane's head turning to Rodriguez, with the camera diverting to Rodriguez***

**SSgt. Leo Rodriguez:****  
Hey-um, can I say hi to my mom?**

**Diane Smith:****  
Uh...sure! Why not?  
*passes microphone to him***

**SSgt. Rodriguez:**** *Drops microphone and turns around and waves*  
Hi mama!**

**Rodriguez's mother:**** (From distance)  
Hola mijo!**

**. . . . . . .**

**30 meters away from the United Nations Building, a McDonalds company building  
1:56 pm**

***As the holographic moving digital frame of an advertising billboard of MOUNTAIN DEW, shifting into a JUSTIN BEIBER music video of "BABY", seeing a blurry moving fuzz***

**SFX.**** – footsteps approaching onto small amount of puddle of water, digital engine humming, frame flaps clacking, sports duffle bag dropped onto pebble-like floor, bag unzips, metal clanging and tinkling**

***a man under the indigo jacket hood begins to take out a sniper rifle separate parts, beginning with a small metal coil***

**Outside United Nations Building  
1:57 pm**

**SFX.**** – Podium microphone screeches, screech sound echoes,**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Citizens of New York City! Today, your fellow friends, family, and relatives are now as we speak, at the frontlines of the Iraqi war zone...**

**SFX.**** – crowd becomes silent, helicopter flies in background**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
...but today, frontlines are history...today, a fellow American becomes a sign of salvation to bring order and peace...and freedom to the U.S Soldiers, and many Iraqi citizens out there...praying to god for a prayer...but now, god has sent the begging messages to our president, making sure that our people will not be ignored... **

**Behind digital moving billboard  
1:58pm**

**The hooded man begins to place 10 Full metal jacket sniper bullets into a Intervention silencer sniper magazine, placing the magazine into the .50 Cal sniper, locks and cocks the secured magazine, as the hooded man begins to adjust a ACOG sight onto the snipe**

**SFX. – metallic clicking and cocking, tripod sticks locking, pebbles stumble, reloads sniper glock**

**The hooded man takes a closer look through the ACOG sniper sight, seeing Gen. Rushmore continuing along the opening introduction of the president's appearance**

**Outside the United Nations Building  
1:58:39pm**

**Gen. Rushmore****: (Speaks through podium microphone)  
...And now, without a further a due, may I present to you, the man who will, and CAN, bring back our patriots back home...President Barack Obama, and Vice-president Joe Biden!**

**SFX. – Enormous crowds and clutters of clapping and waves of whistling into background, camera flashes go off, camera shutters clicking,**

**Behind digital moving billboard****  
****1:59:06pm**

**SFX. – Audience clapping, whistling, and whooping from distance, black hawk helicopters fly overhead within background**

**Outside the United Nations Building  
1:59:11pm**

**Pres. Barack Obama:**** (talks upon podium microphone)  
Thank you, General Rushmore – for that incredible reminder to all of my citizens who not only support me, but who they all also support the ideal to bring back our band of brothers and sisters...fathers, mothers, uncles, and sons...back from the poisoning of our weapons of mass destruction has done to our human blood...and to our environment...**

**SFX. – One person whistle from distance, black hawk helicopter hovers above audience in background**

**Behind digital moving billboard  
1:59:33pm**

SFX. – sounds of the city, cluttered audience, and air conditioning fades to silent, safety button clicks off

**The sight of the ACOG sniper sight zooms into the sighting of President Barack Obama, the hooded man begins to lick off a tiny sweat droplet off of his lower lip, swallowing away his thoughts of his consequences down south to his stomach, and northern up ahead to the President's head**

**SFX. – roulette watch ticking echoes**

**2:00:00 PM**

**SFX. – watch alarm goes off, trigger clicking echoes, sniper fire hisses, bullet pops out**

**As the roulette watch beeps, the hooded man pulls the trigger, feeling the smallest vibration of the metallic coil holding inside of the Intervention silencer sniper, slowly pushing the hooded man slightly backward, the Full Metal jacket bullet ejects out of the box shaped (fist sized) nozzle of the sniper, (slow-motion) spinning  
counter-clockwise,**

**SFX. – sounds of the city, cluttered audience, helicopters flying above slowly regains full volume**

**(Slow-motion) as the bullet slicks pass by at full speed the crease of the top podium stand, crashing through the speech platform lights, glass popping out into small and clustered dust and debris and shards, Vice President Joe Biden flinches in surprise,**

**SFX. – audience begin to mutter in shock and surprise, glass clinks and shatters onto wooden speech stage**

**U.S Army Ranger (male):**** (from distance)  
What the hell was that?**

**Behind digital moving billboard**

**As the hooded man tilts his head backwards, sucking his teeth as he notices a white mouse scurrying pass by his kneeled left leg...**

**Back to presidential stage**

**SFX. – Sniper gunfire from distance, clothing fabric rips, loud liquid spurting, body part thuds,**

**...Vice President Joe Biden's left arm rips apart his body, as blood rushes in a way water spurts out of an unbalance water hose, and spurts out onto President Obama's clothing, and rushing down the speech stage, falling down backwards onto the concrete sidewalk, as a river of blood exits the 5 pound dumbbell sized hole out of Vice president Joe Biden's left arm torn off**

**Female citizen:**** (Screams in horror)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**SFX. – Liquid flowing, Joe Biden coughing out small amounts of blood**

**Behind digital moving billboard**

**The hooded man quickly turns his head as he hears the second a woman begins screaming out of horror, taking another look at the sniper scope, noticing a group of 8 U.S Army Rangers holding M16A4s and M4A1s as they use a tripod carriage, holding on and carrying the left armless Vice President Joe Biden, as a river of blood squirts out of the soggy bandage wrapped on his wound, as a crowd of New York citizens step away 13 steps from the small narrow path for the helping hand of the U.S Army Rangers as they place the tripod carriage into an Ambulance truck**

**SFX. – Scope adjuster clicks, crowded citizens screaming and shrieking in horror**

**The hooded man's corneas turn bleak, as a drop of Sweat Rivers down his sideburns**

**SFX. – German Sheppard barks in distance, police sirens goes off**

**N.Y.P.D Officer #1(male)****:  
Hey, what's up with Julie?**

**N.Y.P.D Officer #2(female)****:  
Don't know...must be she's hungry and staring at that McDonald's billboard, thinking it's hers**

**N.Y.P.D Officer #1 sniffs a scent, diverting his head to the broken stage lights, noticing dim steam **

**N.Y.P.D Officer #3(male)****:  
What's up?**

**N.Y.P.D Officer #1 walks towards to the broken stage light, holding onto the leash and bringing along the German Sheppard to sniff the scent of the dim steam, as the dog sneezes**

**SFX. – Dog whimpers**

**The German Sheppard turns his head towards the digitizing McDonald's ad, sliding into a "TWILIGHT SAGA: ECLIPSE" ad, noticing a small peanut sized speck under Kristen Stewart's neck**

**SFX. – Dog barks, walkie-talkie radio static**

**N.Y.P.D Officer #1(male):****  
Charlie Zulu – this is Sergeant Harington – request permission to hover across the digital billboard?  
Over!**

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
Sergeant Harrington, this is Charlie Zulu – uh, repeat that request?  
Over!**

**SFX. – Walkie-talkie radio static**

**Sergeant Harrington:****  
Again – Charlie Zulu – request permission to hover across the digital billboard, right next to the Victoria Secrets building? Over! **

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
(sighs) Roger on that request!  
Over!**

**SFX. – Walkie-talkie radio static, Little Bird helicopter hovers from distance**

**The black little bird helicopter slowly hovers 75 feet over, closing in the digitizing billboard**

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
Coming through!**

**The hooded man stops placing the Intervention sniper parts into his bag, as he notices the little bird slowly closing in on his hiding spot, slamming his fist down onto the concrete floor, splashing the small puddle of dirty water**

**SFX. – Little bird helicopter engine running, **

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
Uh Serge? What am I looking at exactly?**

**Sergeant Harrington:****  
I need you to observe that small little hole underneath you...at least 5 centimeters lower**

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
Uh roger!**

**Little bird helicopter elevates 5 centimeters lower, as the bright digital colors of an advertisement of "INCEPTION" glows upon the glass window of the little bird, as the pilot notices the human fist sized hole, as very little steam hisses out of the sharp creases of the broken glass as small shattered pieces fall down onto the concrete sidewalk and upon a 2004 Honda Accord Taxi vehicle**

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
Sergeant Harrington – I can see it! But – uh, hang on!  
*flips small "IRS" switch***

**SFX. – Small electrical humming, short minute click**

**As the pilot takes a look at a small "IRS Signal" screen, seeing green and red heat vision, seeing a human form frozen still, as the pilot presses a "Machine Gun" button, as a machine fun roulette flaps down as a belt of Full Metal Jacket bullets line up neatly, as the machine gun spins**

**SFX. – Mechanical whirring, screen clicks "Lock On"**

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
Spinning up guns – request permission for a go Sergeant?**

**Sergeant Harrington:****  
Permission granted – carry on!**

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
Roger! Guns guns guns!**

**SFX. – Rapid gun fire, bullet shells whistle down, citizens yell in surprise in background, glass shatters and electrical wires flap and slap onto wall, electrical sparking**

**The hooded man begins to run down the small narrow tunnel as a trail of rapid bullets whistles and whizzes by behind him, jumping and leaping over air conditioning vents and mucky water puddles, dropping his black sunglasses, as large chunks of concretes blast through the gunfire and slamming into the concrete walls, as bright and large electrical sparks fly and buzz towards the wall and onto the ground**

**Hooded man:****  
*Panting in fast pace*  
shit!**

**The hooded man kicks down the door, as he jumps down the descending stairs and lands on his back of the next descending stairs, small and large chunks of debris fall onto the stairs and on the hooded man's chest, as flames and electrical sparks from distance slightly glow upon the open door and the rested wall upon the hooded man's place**

**Hooded man:**** (under his breath)  
...Guh...assholes...  
*catching up breath***

**. . . . . .**

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
Uh Harrington – Negative on your side, there's...no one in my sight!  
I probably scared off a dog or some shit!**

**Sergeant Harrington sucks his teeth under his breath, as he looks at the two other officers aside of his both sides, as he talks to his walkie-talkie radio**

**Sergeant Harrington (annoyed): ****  
Alright Charlie Zulu – that'll be all!  
Thanks anyways...**

**Charlie Zulu (on radio):****  
Any time Harrington...  
*Under his breath*...noob...**

**The black little bird flies off ascending to the elevating skies, as Sergeant Harrington puts away his radio onto his belt, as he diverts to his two officers**

**N.Y.P.D Officer #2(female):****  
Well, what now?**

**Sergeant Harrington:****  
ugh...we should head back and see what led up to this point...**

**SFX. – Police sirens go off, ambulance sirens go off,**

**As 2 Chevy Malibu N.Y.P.D vehicles begin to back up, leading 2 ambulance trucks ahead to the Jackson Memorial hospital nearly 4 ½ miles ahead of them, seeing a rush hour traffic splitting up a path for the emergent carriage of Vice President Joe Biden, as a U.S Army Ranger Black hawk helicopter flies above the ambulance truck**

**SFX. – Police sirens echoes fade into silence**

**. . . . . .**

**SFX. – vibrant humming echoes breaks silence, cell phone vibration grows slightly louder, flames crackling, electrical humming, fire fighting sirens from far distance**

**Hooded man:****  
*In pain* ...nguh...**

**The hooded man slowly sits up, small chunks of debris slides off the his chest, searching for his cell phone in his left pocket, seeing caller ID ****305 – 788 – 9404**

**SFX. – cell phone button click**

**Hooded man (annoyed): ****  
What?**

**SFX. – Indistinct talking in cell phone**

**Hooded man: ****  
I know – I know, but I couldn't get him because a stupid rat bit me in the ankle, and ain't it pretty? NO, because it felt like I felt onto the sharp end of a hammer! Besides – the wind pushes the bullet on the right! Okay?**

**SFX. – Talking continues over the cell phone**

**Hooded man: ****  
Wha—No! No no no! We had a deal! Unless I try to get this Mo-Fo then the least you can do, is pay me!  
And that's what I'm doing! I ain't impatient, but you better freaking pay me later today! Got it?**

**SFX. – Slight volume on talking over the cell phone**

**Long short pause for the hooded man as he wipes off sweat from his forehead and cleaning it off his shirt, standing up while holding onto the side bar of the stair case, blood drips down the ankle of the hooded man, seeping through his pants and spilling onto the step of the stair case**

**Hooded man (calm):  
****Look, I know...but...**

**SFX. – Indistinct talking over cell phone**

**Hooded man:****  
*sighs*  
Yes, sir...But...you will pay me, right?**

**SFX. – Short second chattering over phone**

**Hooded man:  
****I see...alright, so how're you gonna get me the money?**

**. . . . . **

**Jackson Memorial Hospital – New York  
2:24 pm**

**SFX. – Doctors and assistants chatter indistinctly, computer keyboard typing and clicking in background, patients groaning and moaning from distance, elevators ding and doors slide open and close, electrical sliding door opens, running footsteps follow along running tripod wheels, **

**Doctor #1(male)****:  
What do we got?**

**N.Y.P.D Officer (female):****  
It's vital, doc!**

The doctor's eyes widen as his face goes white in shock, seeing seeping and soggy blood on large cast upon Vice President Joe Biden's left arm, seeing 2 more N.Y.P.D officers pushing down the cast, slowing down the rush of the seeping blood as silence blows into the room as patients and other assistant grow in silence in surprise as they slowly step away from the path for Joe Biden

**N.Y.P.D Officer (male):****  
Sir? Are you with us?**

**Doc. Brandon Miller:****  
*Stammering*  
Uh-call-call me Doctor Miller!  
This way! This Way! NURSE!**

**. . . . . .**

**3 hours, 22 minutes later...**

**. . . . . .**

**Jackson Memorial Hospital  
5:46 pm**

**SFX. – City traffic sounds muffled outside glass window, computer keyboard typing and clicking in background**

**As Prince Elias Acorn (in United States Marine Corps blue uniform; with Lt. Col. Rank) stands next to an old friend inspector – Lt. Morgan – standing in front of the fiber glass window, seeing 7 doctors and 3 assistants continuing the emergent surgery of Vice President Joe Biden, Elias rubs his neck as he takes a sip from his cup of water, and Lt. Morgan taking a bite of a small granola bar, covering his mouth as he speaks**

**Lieutenant Morgan (mouth full):****  
So what kind of bull crap happened today?**

**Elias:****  
...**

**Lieutenant Morgan:****  
*Gulps*  
Hmm...I get it; you're worried about a lot, right?**

**Elias:****  
Yeah...my wife, my new-born child, my sister, the government...Sonics' health and return, and...**

**The doctors begin placing down surgery tools onto the cart, assistant wiping wet and dry blood on the floor with alcohol dipped mops, turning on ceiling lights and fans, as they begin placing stitches onto Joe Biden's left arm**

**Elias;****  
...That**

**Lieutenant Morgan:****  
Look, I don't know much about the Government as much as you and the rest of the Mobians back there, but might as well let go of those worries you got in your head, and get a grip on today's news; which is...this**

**Lieutenant Morgan holds up a secret evidence slip on bag, with a full metal jacket shell, seeing a small wedge of intestinal organ lodged out of the bullet shell, Elias not showing any emotion, as he diverts his eyes to the glass door, noticing Doctor Miller walking out the surgery chamber, and stopping aside to Lieutenant Morgan**

**Doctor Miller:**** (Takes off blood stained gloves)  
Well, we were able to hold off 30% of his blood to rush out of his body – but we weren't able to replace his arm back together, unless we replace his bone matter with a metallic poly-alloy rod for his material – but it would take months for us to complete the surgery!**

**Elias:****  
What about his health?**

**Doctor Miller:****  
He'll be fine as long as we don't surprise him in such a way – you know, go into shock!**

**Lieutenant Morgan:****  
Well, can we ask him some questions while we're at it?**

**Doctor Miller:****  
I'm afraid not, visiting hours are done after 4pm...**

**Elias rubs the left side of his neck as he turns to the glass window behind him, as Doctor Miller reaches out for a "Visiting Schedule" clipboard, seeing "September 27****th**** 2009 – 11:30 am – 1:30 pm"**

**Doctor Miller:****  
****BUT**** we can schedule for tomorrow at 11 in the morning if that's fine!  
As long as you give him some space and don't be too forceful – I can't – I can't stress that enough!  
*Sighs***

**Elias and Lt. Morgan look at each other, Elias raising his left eyebrow as they both turn their heads to the doctor**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
So...is he gonna be fine?**

**Doctor Miller:****  
Well, we won't know for sure until we finish tomorrow's scheduled surgery, but until then, yes he's fine...**

**Doctor Miller places the clipboard back in the paper filing rack, as he carries a small surgery kit down the hospital hallway, passing by two assistants carrying a wounded patient holding a bag of ice onto her forehead, holding onto her new-born baby, as Elias rests his back onto the wall, crossing arms as he stare straight at Lt. Morgan**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
So...what now?**

**Elias:****  
(tilts head slightly down, sighs)  
I don't know man...if it's not the money key connections, or the Wall Street key codes whoever's after, then probably wasn't after for Biden here...**

**Lt. Morgan turns his head towards Elias, as he places his left hand into his jacket pocket, raising his right eyebrow and eyes diverted to him**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
What the hell are you talking about guy?  
Some sniping jackass tore that guy's arm off like Rosie O'Donnell tearing up a Subways sandwich; how can he possibly not be after the Vice president!**

**Elias:****  
Because think about Morgan – the assaulter ****ALWAYS**** shoot the politician in the head or straight at the heart, repainting the streets or the walls with his brain and blood! Tearing off that guy's arm of Call of Duty style is something most cops have never seen before...it has to be something else whoever someone's trying to get!**

**SFX. – Muffled vibration, cell phone ring tone beeping**

**Lt. Morgan reaches for his Metro PCS razor phone, seeing a Voice message note on the screen, pressing the button, Morgan places the phone over his left ear, as Elias looks out the window, noticing 2 U.S Army Ranger hummers arriving at the hospital entrance**

**SFX. – Cell phone snaps closed**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
It's General Rushmore – we wants us down to the first floor to give us some info!**

**Elias stands up straight and begins to walk aside Morgan to the elevator door**

**Elias:****  
What does he want now?**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
Don't know – he just told me to head down to the bottom or some shit, I don't know...**

**Elias:****  
It's probably the missing leads we need for the cover story back at D.C**

**Lt. Morgan presses the down button, arrow pointing down button slightly slows light orange**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
Or a letter to me grandmother's deathbed...**

**Elias:****  
Why? Last minute family news?**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(chuckles) Yeah, I wish – she should die by now – I don't know – she's always been a bitch with me for a while up until now...**

**SFX. – Elevator door slides open, chains clack from distance in shaft, air conditioner hums gently**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(Sniffs; sighs loudly) It's cold as hell outside, and its cold as hell in here - Something else I hate about New York**

**Elias:****  
(Chuckles) Yeah, you and I both dude!**

**Lt. Morgan takes out a "5" peppermint gum, taking a stick of gum, unwrapping**

**SFX. – Gum unwraps, **

**Lt. Morgan places strip of gum inside his mouth; chews mouth closed**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(Chewing gum) so...what's the deal with the train crash a couple of days ago?**

**Elias:****  
(reads watch) beats me – Price told me it was confidential enough that he even told Sonic not to tell me or anyone in the Task Force and the Marines!**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(Stops chewing) you know what sucks? That people up in Mobius are saying that the Marines kick more ass than the Navy SEALS, and that U.S Rangers are nothing but suck ups to the president!  
(Chuckles; chews gum with mouth closed)**

**Elias looks up to the small floor number scroll, as he taps his foot to the "Paint it black" by Rolling Stones music**

**Elias:****  
Eh...I don't know about that – the Chaotix are thinking of joining the Task Force, and Knuckles joining the U.S Rangers, and Sonic joining the Task Force, even though he recently joined up with the Marines!**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(stops chewing)  
Yeah, well...still not getting used to the feeling...  
You know, the act that Obama just passed a couple years back?**

**Elias:****  
Yeah...yeah...**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(Sighs; continues chewing)**

**SFX. – Elevator dings, door slides open, news reporters chattering indistinct in background**

**Lt. Morgan stops, tilts head back, sucks teeth**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(Under breath) son of a bitch...**

**A large clutter of news reporters and camera men rush towards Prince Elias and Lt. Morgan, as Morgan reaches out his Glock 17/22 pistol, holding it upwards with his other hand reaching up**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(Announcing tone)  
Listen up everybody! This here pistol - *shakes pistol* - I am holding it for safety, and I am not pointing it at anyone for no reason at all – unless you want a free night to stay here at the hospital, caused by me!**

**The news reporters grow silent in concern of the sight of the pistol in Morgan's hands**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
Just to let you all know! **

**Morgan places the pistol into his jacket pocket, as he follows behind Elias to a small hallway corridor through the emergency exit door **

**SFX. – Door clicks open, Indistinct chattering, traffic noises from distance, Spanish swearing in background, person whistles in distance, taxi cab passes by, airplane flies over in background**

**Opening the door, seeing General Rushmore waving his left arm from far distance at the New York Central Park, as 4 U.S Army Rangers hummers pass by and park near the fully grown trees of large shadowed areas as the sun cannot penetrate, as a large cluster of New York citizens chatter in concern tone and gossiping whispering, standing still waiting for news at the front entrance of the Jackson Memorial Hospital**

**Elias:****  
(Groans under breath) great...**

**. . . . . .**

**New York Central Park  
6:01 pm**

**Elias walks pass by 7 green and orange trees, an ice cream stand, a newspaper stand, and noticing General Rushmore at a hotdog stand, holding a hotdog on a napkin with $2 on the other, passing the $2 to the stand owner**

**Elias: ****  
What is it now, General?**

**General Rushmore:****  
It's something different that you might want to see, your honor**

**Elias looks back at Rushmore, raising his left eyebrow, as he turns and sees Lt. Morgan whistling at him and General Rushmore**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(*Whistles from distance*)**

**Elias begins walking alongside General Rushmore, with hands in his pockets, and General Rushmore taking a bite and covering his mouth as he eats the hot dog, **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
(*Mouth full/covers mouth*)  
There's been a theory spreading around back at the Pentagon from a little acquaintance of Zakhaev**

**Elias:****  
Imran Zakhaev?**

**General shakes his head as he wipes off a small mustard stain off his lower lip**

**Elias:****  
(*Confused face*)  
Wait – I thought Captain Price took care of every Russian Joint OP from every extremists in the Ultranationalists' Organization?**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Well, yes, but I'm talking about someone who may have taken the lead where Zakhaev's plans had left 5 years ago…  
But apparently, Captain Price was stubborn enough not to tell us that we asked permission from President Barack Obama 3 weeks ago – And most of the Intel was secret files from Osama Bin Laden, Saddam Hussein, George W. Bush, Richard Nixon, The Klu Klux Klan, you name it – even most "has-been" Enemies of the State!**

**General Rushmore takes another bite, as he wipes off ketchup smudge off his lower lip with the tip of the tongue, patting his mouth with his napkin, as Elias feels vibration in his left pocket – taking out his iPhone, seeing the caller ID "Sweet pea Honey"; Elias blushing as Gen. Rushmore places a crumbled up plastic ball in a garbage can**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Who is it?  
(*Drinks from water bottle*)**

**Elias:****  
Oh – um, it's my wife – heh!**

**SFX. – Button clicking sound from iPhone**

**Elias:****  
*Ahem!*  
Hey honey!**

**. . . . . .**

**Knothole, Mobius  
Acorn Residence  
6:05 pm**

**Roseanne Acorn holds the home residence phone to her ear as she holds her new-born child in her arms, seeing Ghost typing data information on a 12 inch Dell laptop, as Dice, Sergeant Eel, and 3 Task Force soldiers check for wiring through the living room television, passing by the kitchen entrance, and through the small doggy-door, seeing a Mobian German Sheppard Sergeant First Class "Kill switch", holding a small satellite dish – slightly waving around over the password box next to the exit door to the garage,**

**SFX. – Silent electrical humming, footsteps around living room carpet, wiring tapping on walls, satellite remote beeping and humming calmly,**

**Sergeant First Class "Kill switch":****  
Garage clear, Captain Price!**

**Captain Price (On walkie-talkie):****  
Good – let me talk to Ghost!**

**SFC "Kill switch":****  
Copy that**

**Kill switch walks over to Ghost, as he continues to type in information to the "Elias – Roseanne Acorn files" in the Task Force 141 military website, Kill switch passes the ear plug walkie-talkie to Ghost – as Ghost notices Kill switch in front of him**

**SFC "Kill switch":****  
It's Captain Price**

**Ghost takes the walkie-talkie, slightly lifting his Ghost pictured mask, placing the ear plug walkie-talkie to his right ear**

**Ghost:****  
Ghost here!**

**Captain Price (On walkie-talkie):****  
Ghost – what do you got?**

**Ghost:****  
Well, so far the phone line hasn't been tapped in;  
Satellite dish network seems clean;  
and all radio waves that travel through the satellite dish around the house seem secured!  
Nothing the opposite of good around here!**

**Captain Price (On walkie-talkie):****  
Excellent – uh, what about Elias' spouse?**

**SFX. – Door shuts close in background**

**Ghost gets up off the couch, walks out of the living room entrance, looks up the second floor stairs, seeing an oak carved door shut closed, lights turn on under the opening crease beneath the door**

**Ghost:****  
She seems fine – just talking to the Prince**

**Captain Price (On walkie-talkie):****  
Typical...the wives are usually bloody concerned when the husband's friends are usually around the house...**

**Ghost:****  
(*Chuckles*)  
Too right, Captain**

**. . . . .**

**Roseanne Acorn:****  
(*Rocking the baby crib slightly*)  
Honey, I thought you said you'd take the fall off?**

**Elias (On the phone line):****  
I am – I just need to stay here until the day after tomorrow!  
Besides...**

**New York Central Park  
6:10 pm**

**Elias:****  
(*Leaning against the light pole*)  
...I just need a couple of clues on the little accident we have here in New York!**

**Roseanne (On the phone line):****  
Really? What happened?**

**Elias' eyes divert to his left – seeing an empty space between a 2007 H2 Hummer, and a 2008 GMC Pick up truck, eyes divert to the right, seeing more New York citizens running through the large clustered crowd of people at the side entrance of the Jackson Memorial Hospital**

**Roseanne (On the phone line):****  
Elias? Honey? Are you there?**

**Elias begins to speed walk towards the space between the two vehicles, looking back at General Rushmore speaking with 3 U.S Army Ranger troops, Elias slightly leaning onto the back of the H2 Hummer**

**Elias:**** (Quiet tone)  
Vice – President Joe Biden was shot...**

**. . . . . .**

**Roseanne stops rocking the baby crib, as her eyes become bleak in quiet shock, standing still in her position, as her eyes divert to the bottom of the baby crib**

**Roseanne:****  
...**

**Roseanne turns clockwise to her right, leaning her right side on the door**

**Roseanne:****  
...is he dead?**

**Elias (On the phone line):****  
Not necessarily**

**. . . . .**

**Elias:****  
I think someone tried to assassinate the vice-president to break chaos throughout the country...  
Joe Biden's arm was torn off like taking a stuck cap off of a sharpie pen**

**Roseanne (On the phone line):****  
Are you alright?**

**Elias:****  
(*Smiles*)  
Yes, I'm fine dear – I just need some more time and then I'll come home soon, baby...**

**. . . . .**

**Roseanne:****  
(*Brushes hair away from her eyes*)  
Okay sweetheart...Don't do anything stupid**

**Elias (On the phone line):****  
Why would you tell me Vector's routine of the day?**

**Roseanne giggles quietly, covering her mouth, as her eyes pop in remembering why she called Elias**

**Roseanne:****  
Um Elias? Why are the people from the army in the house?**

**Elias (On the phone line):****  
They're not from the army – they're the Task Force 141, and they're just checking the house to see anything wrong and to see if anyone is stalking us – because they found some weird radio waves on Sonics' supplies in his bag...**

**Roseanne makes a confused face, tilting her ears in parallel opposite directions**

**. . . . . .**

**Elias:****  
...they found Russian DNA**

**Elias' left ear twitches, noticing Corporal Dunn's hand tapping Elias' shoulder **

**Corp. Dunn:****  
General wants to see you**

**Elias:****  
I'll tell you about it later honey – and don't worry – the Task Force will take care of everything as long as the Mobians and the Freedom Fighter's work together, okay?**

**. . . . . .**

**Roseanne:****  
Okay...**

**Elias (On the phone line):****  
I love you**

**Roseanne:****  
(*Smiles*)  
I love you too, honey...**

**Elias (On the phone line):****  
So much**

**Roseanne:****  
God bless you!**

**SFX. – Phone line cuts off, button clicks**

**Roseanne places the phone on the wood carved toy chest, as she places her hand on her upper chest, tinkling with her diamond crested necklace saying "Semper Fi = I love you, Elias", as slightly taps her head onto the door**

**Roseanne:****  
...Russian...?**

**SFX. – Slight knocking on door**

**Roseanne looks towards the door**

**Mary (Muffled):****  
Mrs. Acorn?**

**Roseanne:****  
Ye-yes?**

**Mary:****  
Everything's set in the household – nothing's done wrong here!  
Double checked on what your husband asked!**

**Roseanne (Muffled):****  
...Thank you**

**Mary:****  
Alright then...thank you for your time**

**SFC Kill switch:****  
Ready?**

**Mary:****  
Yeah...**

**As Ghost, Dice, Sergeant Eel, Mary, Staff Sergeant Keating, Corporal Smith, [Mobian Bloodhound] Sergeant Major "Spike" Lopez, and Kill Switch walk out of the Acorn residence, as Ghost looks up in the sky, seeing a long football field wide cloud passing over the green fields of the Knothole hills, as Eel notices Ghost**

**Eel:****  
Yo! Ghost?**

**Ghost's head tilts down, looking at Eel**

**Eel:****  
You a'ight man?**

**Ghost looks up once more**

**Ghost:****  
Yeah...let's go**

**Ghost enters the front seat, as Eel looks up confusingly, shrugs "whatever", enters the hummer and begins to drive off**

**SFX. – Car door shuts closed, wheels crunch on pebbles, leaves, and dirt, hummer drives off**

**. . . . .**

**Elias places the iPhone inside his jacket pocket, rubbing the left side of his neck, tilts head "No" as he slowly walks towards to General Rushmore**

**[SLOW MOTION]**

**The left foot of Elias moves slowly over an orange-red colored leaf, with the shadow of his foot covering half of the leaf**

**SFX. – Leaf crackling echoes, foot steps on concrete sidewalk echoes**

**[SLOW MOTION ENDS]**

**A body wearing a black office coat, falls and body slams onto the Yellow H2 Hummer, as glass shatters and spatters all over the concrete sidewalk, as electrical sparks spews out of the front headlights, seeing the small light bulb of the headlights dangling out of the front, as Elias jump in shock, covering his head, as he feels the warmth on his face but doesn't notice as he looks at the body lying dead on the Hummer**

**SFX. – Hummer car alarm goes off, silent metal crackling underneath hummer, air hissing out of the tires, people chatter in concern and yelling in shock from distance, police and U.S Army Rangers chatter indistinctly**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
What in God's name...?**

**General Rushmore walks towards to Elias**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Your highness – What the hell is going on?**

**General Rushmore places his hand on Elias' right shoulder, turning him clockwise towards General, as Rushmore notices splattered blood on half of Elias' face**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
...?**

**Elias:****  
What? **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
You got a little...  
(*Waves finger and circles around Elias' face*)**

**[POINT OF VIEW]****  
Elias' hand is slightly covered in blood, rubbing on his other hand, blood covering on both hands**

**[POINT OF VIEW ENDS]**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
You alright?**

**Elias:****  
...uh, yeah – I'm good**

**Lt. Morgan:****  
(*Whistles in background*)  
Hey Prince!**

**Elias turn's to his back, as Gen. Rushmore pours water on Elias' hands from his water bottle, Elias rubbing both his hands to rid of the mucky blood off his palms**

**SSgt. Rodriguez:****  
You need to see this **_**Papa**_** !**

**Elias speed walks over to Staff Sergeant Rodriguez, seeing him climbing down the damaged roof of the H2 Hummer, holding a folded paper and passing to Gen. Rushmore**

**SFX. – Unfolding paper**

**Elias:****  
What is it?**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
See for yourself...**

**Elias takes the paper from the General, reading the message in black**

**YOU SHOULDN'T CROSSED THE LINE  
NOW PREPARE FOR A LITTLE BLACK OUT  
SONIC, THE HEDGEHOG**

**Elias notices the small Russian emblem on the bottom left corner of the paper**

**Elias:****  
Russian...**

**SSgt. Rodriguez:****  
General...You don't think it's...**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Afraid so...**

**Elias:****  
What? What's wrong?**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
I told you about someone taking Imran Zakhaev's plans in place, correct?**

**Elias:****  
...Yeah?**

**SSgt. Rodriguez:****  
Look at the back **_**papa**_** !**

**Elias:****  
...?**

**Elias turns the paper around, reading the last words**

**DON'T FUCK WITH ME**

**Elias:****  
We should head to the Military Department...**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
For what reason?**

**Elias:****  
...get me a phone book – Sonic might wanna hear this!**

**Elias crumbles up the message, throws it towards a trash can, seeing the signed name**

**YOU WILL BE SORRY YOU BLUE FREAK~**

**VLADIMIR MAKAROV**

**. . . . . .**

**C****hapter**** #5 – T****here's a ****S****hadow in every story...****  
****Mountain sides of Ontario, Canada  
September 27****th****, 2010 – 4:15 am**

**The quiet night goes on, winds hum through the sounds of calm crickets singing as tiny snow flakes fall on the reinforced wood carved roof of a hotel residence**

**Room 308**

**SFX. – Clock ticking in background **

**As a Black W1200 shotgun, silenced Bushmaster ACR/ACOG sight rifle, ammo belt with 4 grenades and 8 ammo magazines, an open box filled with slightly dented dog tags, Shadow the Hedgehog lies asleep on a brown wood carved chair, crossing his arms, with black and blue flamed tattoos on both of his muscular arms, as the sounds of the night and the tick-tocking clock fades into silence**

**. . . .**

**Rouge's voice echoes in the pitch-blacked image in Shadow's point of view**

**Rouge:****  
(*Echoes*)  
Shadow...Shadow...?**

**[POINT OF VIEW]**

**Shadow's eyes slowly open, from his point of view, he sees a black blur moving, seeming to help Shadow stand up, and what appears to be an M16 rifle**

**U.S Soldier (male):****  
GET UP PRIVATE! SERGEANT MAJOR'S DOWN!  
GET YOUR ASS IN THE LINE- -!**

**Blood spurts out of the U.S Soldier's eye socket, the grey pupil eyeball slowly rolls around onto the dirt and debris, as Shadow's hands are covered in dripping and oozing red blood, the stench of a sour after taste of gun powder of M16s, and M1 Carbine rifles, and the smell of the aftermath of grenade explosions, and the sour stench of the dead bodies of the Viet Cong and U.S Army troops**

**SFX. – Muffled gun fire, thumping-like grenade explosions, silent hissing**

**As Shadow's hand reaches out for an unused fully-loaded M16 underneath a slight weight of a pile of debris, a split second, the arm stops extending towards the rifle, turning it counter-clockwise, seeing blood splattered over his "ROLLING STONES" tattoo, as a bullet whizzes by the arm with ten-fold speed, seeing his arm reach out for the carbine rifle, cock and glocking the M16 rifle, turning his body before standing up – A Bonsai rushing Viet Cong with a bayonet attached AK-47 rushing towards Shadow right in front of his own eyes**

**SFX. – Voice of the Bonsai attacking Viet Cong echoes as he yells "BONSAI!"**

**Shadow's hand reaches for an Army Swiss knife out of the side pocket of his combat boots, covered in tainted blood and faded debris, sleek and sharp the Swiss knife is taken out, Shadow's body elevates and rushing toward the running Viet Cong, seeing Shadow's right arm reaching and pulling the AK-47 rifle from the enemy's hands and tosses it aside, as Shadow's left hand – holding the black Army Swiss knife reaching out and the sharp tip of the blade, pushes into the Vietnamese eye socket, popping the eye ball [like jabbing a needle thermometer into a roasted turkey], a narrow river of blood rushes down and small amounts of more blood spurts onto Shadow's [Point of View] face **

**SFX. – Liquid sloshing, bodily fluids drip and plopping, blade sheens out of eye socket, bloody liquid lands on grass**

**[POINT OF VIEW ENDS]**

**[SLOW MOTION]**

**Shadow breathing heavily, blood spurted onto his left side of his face, faded dirt and debris and cuts and bruises from the height of his neck down to the torn open hole on his left sided pants, a small second passing by – Shadow raises the right side of his smile as [a mixture of] victorious and threatening **

**SFX. – Sound of Rouge's voice echoes **

**Rouge:****  
(*Echoes*)  
Shadow...!**

**. . . . . .**

**Rouge:****  
(*Normal voice*)**

**Shadow's eyes open at a fast paced/split second as he pulls out his White dragon – red rose tattooed .357 Magnum pistol taped underneath the chair he settles in, quickly points it at curious Rouge the Bat – wearing a black jogging tank top, and white sweat shorts**

**Rouge:****  
(*Exclaims in fear*)  
GYAAH!**

**SFX. – Sparrow cries out from distance**

**Shadow settles down the roulette pistol, as he sits up in his black tank top, and black leathered jeans**

**Shadow:****  
Tch...what the hell are you doing here, bat?**

**Rouge's face turns [not so] surprised**

**Rouge:****  
What the hell am I doing here?  
What the hell kind of "hello" you just gave?**

**Shadow:****  
(*Chuckles under breath*)**

**Rouge notices and eyes divert to the weaponry lying silent and cold on the hotel residential bed, making a confused face, as her eyes divert back to Shadow standing up and walking to the mini fridge**

**Rouge:****  
Why not use the bed to sleep, and hide your...*waves hand at ammunition* crap in the closet?**

**Shadow:****  
Beds give me nightmares...  
(*Opens mini fridge*)  
And I don't believe in closets – just suit cases  
(*Pops open beer bottle*)**

**SFX. – Bottle cap pops open, gas hisses**

**Rouge's left ear tilts down in questionable confusion**

**Shadow:****  
(*Takes a sip, exhales in relief*)  
What's with the look?**

**Rouge:****  
(*Seductive tone/Blushes*)  
Oh! You noticed...? **

**Rouge poses in a suggestive seductive pose, as Shadow scratches the back of his left ear, flicking a tiny ant **

**Tiny ant:****  
(*Squeaky voice*)  
AAAaaahhh...!**

**Shadow:****  
I asked didn't I?**

**Rouge:****  
Humph...If you must know – I'm out jogging around the lake and running back here at the hotel!**

**Shadow takes another sip of the "Heineken" beer bottle**

**Shadow:****  
It's goddamn cold out there you know?**

**Rouge:****  
I'd like to think of it as, keeping my figure all "Jessica Biel" sexy-like!  
(*Giggles*)**

**Rouge notices Shadow standing position moved, as she turns her head to Shadow standing in front of the balcony window, turning on the residential lamp, Rouge pouting and slightly stomps her right foot**

**Rouge:****  
You don't talk much do you?**

**Shadow stays silent, as he notices the tip of the snow covered mountain side, another reminiscent in Shadow's dark filled mind**

**. . . . .**

**December 11****th****, 1968  
Mountain Sides of Russia  
9:52 am**

**Snowflakes and deceased tree leaves flow and follow the windy currents of the cold winter of the small Russian soldier infested forest, seeing a 7 man group [3 wearing white winter coats – 4 wearing bright brown winter coats] strolling along the snowy path holding AK-47 rifles and SPAS-12 shotguns, with 3 German Sheppard's wearing white winter coats**

**SFX. – Winds blow in moderate speed and whistling along side the cold and frustrating morning day**

**? (On ear phone walkie-talkie):****  
You ready? **

**Shadow:****  
Lock and loaded Frank...  
Out!**

**Frank (On ear phone walkie-talkie):****  
Alright – Squad! Regroup on me!**

**Frank Woods crawls out underneath a snow covered frozen bush;  
Swift slowly stepping down on the steep and snow covered rocky cliff;  
Star, Amp, and Bench climb down while descending on ropes;  
Shadow crawling out from underneath while carrying a digital snow tattooed Cross-bow**

**SFX. – Snow crunching, gear clanking and thudding**

**Shadow:****  
(*Grunts with effort*)**

**A black hand wearing small sleeveless gloves reach out, Shadow looking up to the known Black Sergeant Major Lawrence "Star" Tucker **

**. Star:****  
Need help from a brotha'?**

**Shadow smirks and grabs a hold onto Star's black winter coated sleeve, stands up, and places on winter goggles **

**Frank:****  
C'mon – Let's move out! **

**Frank pulls out his M16 silencer/M203 grenade launcher attachment, as Star, Amp, Swift, Bench, and Shadow follow behind Frank with silenced Steyr AUG rifles, and silenced Springfield sniper rifles **

**SFX. – Foot steps crunching on snow, wind whistles calmly, Russian language chatter from distance **

**Shadow:****  
Say, Star – Can I ask you somethin'?**

**. Star:****  
Yeah, what's up?**

**Shadow:****  
How'd you get your name "Star"?**

**. Star:****  
(*Chuckles*)  
I have a beautiful little 8-year-old daughter who never gets old of a little song -  
Twinkle little star...!**

**Shadow:****  
Nice**

**. . . . .**

**As a truck pulls to a stop behind the Remote Satellite Communications building, 2 Russians climb out of the truck, seeing a metal plated door slide up with 2 more Russians unloading small boxes with a red label in Russian language, tossing the loaded boxes to the 2 other drivers as they walk into the building with the door open **

**SFX. – Circular button clicking **

**Sgt. Swift:****  
Yep...they got some secret shit going on in there...  
I bet $5 on Shadow he can't take out that truck...  
(*Chuckles*) **

**Shadow smirks while being cocky, as he reloads and ready up his snow camouflage crossbow **

**Shadow:****  
Make that a 20, Swift...  
(*Takes a look into the small scoping sight*)  
...I bet you I can take it down**

**[With Shadow's Point of View] Targeting the left side wheels in the front, as he sees a fist sized cockroach crawling underneath the carriage truck **

**SFX. – Trigger silent clicking, finger pulls trigger, arrow whistles and flies towards the targeted cockroach **

**The arrow plunges and jabs through the back side of the fist sized cockroach, as its legs hastingly twitches with yellow colored blood pouring out of the wound the arrow plunges, as the small red light bulb strapped around the arrow slowly flashes on and off, on and off **

**Sgt. Swift:****  
Wow...what a fail  
(*Chuckles more*) **

**Shadow:****  
Just wait a little Swift...Just wait...**

**The two Russians walk out of the building, as the 3 Russians unload the 2 other packages and tosses them to the 2 Russians, as Shadow reloads the crossbow with another detonator attached arrow, clicking and locking down his sight though the open door the Russians had left on their way in, slowly pulling the trigger, Shadow notices a Russian bald eagle gliding with the flow of the wind current but ignores the eagle**

**SFX. – Finger pulls trigger, Arrow whistles and flies pass by the open door **

**To the direction the arrow flies pass by the doorknob as it jabs and strikes a landing on a electrical fuse box, without the 2 Russians noticing the sound of the whistling arrow, or the slight beeping of the small detonator box attached to the arrow**

**Frank:****  
I hope you know what you're doing Shadow...  
This is a flaw we can't call it clean slate!**

**Shadow:****  
Don't worry – It's still part of the plan I explained**

**Shadow places the crossbow onto his back, slowly getting up on his feet, Frank looking confused at Shadow**

**Frank:****  
What plan? **

**Shadow:****  
(*Chuckles*)**

**Lt. Bench:****  
Dude, you're in troubleeeeee...!**

**Frank:****  
What?**

**Swift, Star, Amp, and Bench cover their voices as they laugh under their breaths, Frank standing up on his feet all frustrated in a confusing way**

**Frank:****  
Why – What happened?**

**. . . . .**

**As the rays of sunlight flash upon the water frozen tree leaves and smoothened frozen boulders, as a 9 man group of Russians with semi-automatic Ak-47s and Spas-12 shotguns while walking 3 German Shepherds **

**SFX. – Dogs yapping, Russians chatter indistinctly, doggie snack crunching, footsteps crunching on snow**

**While Shadow places on a black-indigo face mask and covering his head with a black and white snow camouflage jacket, Frank Woods and the black skinned female Lt. Bench kneel down behind a snow covered bush; next to a white frost and frozen tree bark – reloading their snow camouflage Steyr AUG silencers gently, as Sgt. Swift slowly and quietly takes out a stainless steel Swiss Army knife – creeping up behind a Russian soldier smoking a Cuban cigar nonchalantly**

**SFX. – Quiet footsteps crunching on snow**

**Swift's arm quickly wraps around the Russian's neck – causing the reddish-brown camouflage jacket wearing soldier to swallow the half end of the cigar; Swift quickly jabs and inserts the stainless steel knife into the center of the Russian throat – twisting the knife counter-clockwise as he hears a muffled crunch inside the Russian throat**

**SFX. – Cigar thrown to snow, breath silently escapes the Russian's mouth**

**Swift tilts his head up, seeing the 8 man group 22 feet ahead of him – while the German shepherd's sniff several bushes then continues on towards the small 3 story high building, as Swift and Sgt. Amp drag the dead body behind the unnoticeable bushes the Russians have walked by **

**Frank:****  
Humph….you always take the fun away the fastest way, man…..**

**Swift:****  
The least you can do is be thankful sarcastically, serge…  
(*chuckles*)**

**Shadow raises a smirk on his smile, as he turns his face to serious mode, looking at the communications building as he makes a Thousand mile stare at the top point of the curved Snowy Russian mountaintops**

**. . . . .**

**As Lt. Bench and Sgt. Amp dispose of 4 dead bodies of Russian security scouts, Frank and Shadow take a look see of what's beneath them on cold steel cat walk bars**

**SFX. – Backpack gear clanking and tacking, **

**Frank takes out a large 75 feet rappel rope, passing it down to Shadow with a second pair – clipping onto the rappel rope and climbing over the metal cat walk bar**

**Frank:****  
Ready dude?**

**Shadow:****  
(*Sighs*)  
Let's rock and roll**

**[POINT OF VIEW]**

**Shadow looks pass his right shoulder, seeing a small cloud of fog and snow passing by above the second floor of the Communications building beneath his – 50 feet beneath – holds his breath and begins rappelling down as he stomps both of his army boot wearing feet on the rocky cold side of the cliff once – rappelling once more 12 feet below as he again stomps his feet on the cliff side**

**Shadow:****  
(*inhales slowly – exhales nonchalantly*)**

**Shadow continues to rappel down to the floor of the snow covered roof of the communications roof;  
Shadow's arm tugging the rope, looking up seeing a long rope falling down and crunches upon the snow, grabbing the rope and clips onto the next cat walk side bar, climbing over the bar reloading the snow camouflage Steyr AUG silencer, looking to his right side Frank Woods with his Steyr AUG silencer**

**Frank:****  
Ready when you are bud!**

**Shadow's head shakes as he clenches his fist holding onto the clipped on rappel rope**

**[SLOW MOTION]**

**Shadow and Frank begin to rappel down to the communications chamber through the window, as Shadow begins to roar in rage and slowly pulls the trigger to his snow camouflage Steyr AUG silencer, cracking and breaking upon the glass surface to the chamber, as the Russian scientist looks up and sees Shadow **

**SFX. – Glass cracking and clinking echoes, glass shatters and shinks echoes, Shadow's roar echoes **

**As Shadow's feet land flat – pushing the broken flat glass piece pushes along the Russian scientist's face, pushing his head towards the cat walk stairs – smashing his skull the inside as Frank grabs onto an electrical wire that connects to a super computer frame on the side of the wall, as he swings his feet straight at a security guard holding a Spas-12 shotgun, drop kicking his lower jaw – turning his face clock-wise to the wall – hearing a loud crack as the lower jaw bone becomes flat as a person's foot – pieces of teeth and slushy blood spattering onto the wall**

**SFX. – teeth clattering on floor, body thuds, Spas-12 clatters onto the floor**

**Frank Woods pulls out his winter camouflage Steyr AUG silencer as he points the nozzle of the rifle towards a scientist pulling out a PPHS submachine gun, tilting his head and seeing a bullet RIGHT in front of his eyes**

**[SLOW MOTION ENDS]**

**SFX. – Bullet hisses, metal clanging, body thud, liquid sloshing, submachine gun clanks on floor**

**Shadow running towards a Russian soldier opening fire with a Ak-47 – bullets hitting Shadow's shoulder's and chest, leaving small scratches but no wounds – the black hedgehog grabbing hold of an emergency fire extinguisher, pulling the tab and flicking it towards the security guards' left eye – blood spitting out of the eye socket**

**Russian security guard:****  
(*Russian language*)  
AAH! MY EYE! HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?**

**As the same Russian soldier's eyes widen and face becoming white with fear – Shadow sprays the white cool foam from the fire extinguisher to the Russian's mouth **

**SFX. – Foam hisses, Ak-47 clanks on floor**

**Russian soldier:****  
(*KOFF! KOFF! KOFF KOFF!*)**

**The Russian holds onto the rail bar, gagging out the extinguishing foam out of his mouth, as Shadow breaks an emergency tool cabinet – taking out and wielding an Ax – slowly walking towards the mouth foaming Russian soldier throwing up in a garbage can, seeing the Russian's face continue to be blank – slowly, and twitching his head and turns to Shadow standing in front of the kneeling and puking Russian soldier **

**SFX. – Russian soldier panting, small droplets of vomit fall on floor **

**Shadow looks down and straight at the Russian's blank and scared face...slowly raising the left side of his smile, into a dark and ominous smirk on his Patriotic Hedgehog face**

**Shadow:****  
...**_**Das Vidania**_**...bitch...!**

**Shadow's arm raises the wielded Ax, as the Russian raises his hands in begging for mercy – with great force – Shadow strikes down the Ax and striking down to the center of the nasal passage of the Russian soldier  
Blood rushes down the Russian's face in a fast pace;  
Shadow pushing the end of the handle of the Ax – blood spurting onto Shadow's clothing and onto his face;  
Shadow relieves his hands from the Ax – licking off small droplets of warm blood of his lower lips;  
Frank Woods walks towards to Shadow, patting his hand on his left shoulder, waiting by the metal door **

**Frank:****  
Enough show-boating Staff Sergeant...let's go  
(*chuckles*)**

**Shadow turns his head to Frank walking to the metal door, looking at the backside of Frank's head, then looking down to the frozen still and kneeling dead Russian, as blood rivers down his cut open nasal passage – with the ax stuck inside of the open wound gash;  
Walking over to the winter camouflage Steyr AUG silencer and grabbing it, Shadow notices a small blue metal container **

**Shadow:****  
Hmm?**

**Shadow reaches out to the small container, unable to open the small lock, notices small paper fragments on his black leathered gloves, Shadow turns the metal container up-side down and sees an old raggedy paper stapled onto the container, as he reads the blurred letters **

**Shadow:****  
"Classified Usage of the United States Government Funding Military Special OPS  
Property of Area fifty- -"**

**Frank:****  
HEY BUD! Anytime over here! **

**Shadow opens the small compartment of his backpack, placing the small container inside – next to a small plastic bag filled with bent and dry blood stained metal dog tags with a United States Marine Corps and U.S Army Rangers stickers marked onto the small plastic bag**

**Shadow:****  
Let's move  
(*Cocks Steyr AUG*) **

**SFX. – Bullet clinks and spins onto floor**

**As Frank kicks the metal door to open, as another winter coat wearing Russian soldier smoking a half-finished Cuban cigar, as a black and dark grey camouflage clothed jacket arm wraps around the Russian's neck, troubled in struggling free as Sgt. Swift tosses aside of the cat walk rail bar**

**Russian soldier #2:****  
(*Screaming voice fades in distance*)  
AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhh...**

**SFX. – Soft thud from in background **

**. Star:****  
(*Whistles*) PHEEEEW!  
Damn! That hurt don't heal!  
(*Laughs*)**

**Frank and Shadow begin to take lead, as Swift, Amp, Bench, and Star follow them behind, walking down the occurring levels of the cat walk stairs, reaching the basement level of the snow filled ground, behind a large 10 foot tall tree and a 5 foot tall – 40 feet wide bush covered in twigs and frozen snow**

**Amp:****  
Shit! **

**The blonde Sergeant Amp ducks her head as she notices three Russian cargo carrying vans, as Frank signals the rest to duck their heads **

**Frank:****  
What's up? **

**Amp:****  
Fucking shit storm RIGHT ahead of us Frank...  
(*Under her breath*) ...fuck...!**

**The black skinned beauty Lt. Bench diverts her head to Shadow placing the silenced Steyr AUG behind his back and takes out the snow camouflage cross-bow **

**Lt. Bench:  
****Any ideas, dude?**

**Shadow begins to load a red painted arrow into the cross-bow**

**Shadow:****  
Just one...**

**Shadow's similar ominous smirk rises, as Lt. Bench makes a confused face saying "huh?"**

**SFX. – Footsteps quietly crunches on snow**

**As Shadow ducks his head as he walks around a small oval filled with 10 foot tall trees to cover his position, as he passes by (but not looking at) the dead body of the Russian soldier (Who Swift had taken out earlier) with a small bone sticking out of the Russian's throat, seeing Sergeant Major Star and Lieutenant Bench gagging and becoming grossed out of the sight they see**

**Frank:****  
This better work, bud...if not, then we're dog food later on...**

**Shadow:****  
You think that's what I'm worried about, Frank?  
(*Chuckles*)**

**SFX. – Finger pulls trigger, arrow flings and whistles pass by a security entrance, metal clank**

**As the arrow lies stuck onto the cool metal of the mud flap behind the wheels, Shadow makes a confident face as he places the cross bow down onto the fluffy-yet-cold snow, taking out a small remote control box with a tiny fingernail sized red light bulb**

**Swift:****  
What now?**

**Shadow:****  
Just sit back...  
(*flips switch "on"*)**

**SFX. – Silent electricity hums **

**As the tiny red light bulb glimmers green, Shadow diverts his head to the passing by Cargo carrying vans, noticing a small Russian spetnaz flag attached to the vehicle antennae, then diverts his head back to the small remote control box, as the 3 cargo carrying vans cross over the large white bridge that connects to the other side of the mountain top road **

**Shadow:****  
...and watch the fireworks, Swift...!**

**SFX. – Button clicks, electric humming **

**The small switch box strapped and attached to the red painted arrow begins to sound off numerous beeping and clicking taps, as the small box expands slowly and glow small orange rays, as it emits a large sonic boom flaming explosion, splitting the first man vehicle to spark out flames and debris and body parts, as the white bridge begins to crumble and crack as it begins to fall and shatter itself, falling debris and chunks of concrete and body parts falling down to the frozen river **

**SFX. – Metal clanking and rocks thumping on frozen ice in distance, explosion emits loud echoing **

**. . . . .**

**As the reminiscing vision in Shadow's mind ends in a white blur, without looking, he pulls his drawer open, lifting a small plastic bag containing dented and dry blood stained dog tags, slowly, Shadow's eyes look through the small dog tag named;  
"Sergeant Sullivan  
Born. 1923 – Died. 1965"  
"Sergeant Roebuck  
Born. 1924 – Died 1965"  
"Private First Class Abrahamson  
Born. 1946 – Died.1965"  
"Private Gomez  
Born.1940 – Died.1965"  
**

**As Shadow's hand slowly clenches his hand and balls up into a fist, holding onto the numerous chains clipped onto the Military Dog tags, as he tilts his head down, closing his eyes, placing the clenched fist onto his fore head **

**Shadow:****  
Rouge...I think you should leave...**

**Rouge:****  
(*Sighs in disapproval*)  
Why? Is there something you got that I may be interested in?**

**Shadow:****  
No...just burnt up shit that I don't want to even look at...  
Just some same old war stories that I never mentioned to anybody...**

**Rouge:****  
(*Scoffs*)  
Well, why don't you tell me?**

**Shadow:****  
...because there's a shadow in every story...  
...a shadow that...that keeps coming back even when you're not thinking about it...**

**Rouge's ears slowly divert downwards, as she takes one step, as Shadow's head slowly tilt up, looking straight at his reflection upon the mirror, noticing Rouge walking towards him **

**Shadow:****  
I don't think you heard me...**

**Rouge:****  
Shadow- -**

**Shadow:****  
(*Screams in rage*)  
LEEEEEEAAAAAAVE!**

**SFX. – Voice echoes through the open door and passing through the empty and quiet hallway **

**Rouge scoffs as she speed walks out the door, slamming the door closed, the sound of her footsteps was stomping through furious emotion, as Shadow slowly closes his eyes once more...placing the dog tags onto the coffee table...having another memory of the 1968 mission...**

**. . . . .**

**Frank, Shadow, Star, Amp, Swift, and Bench begin to crowd up 3 feet away from the shattered and destroyed bridge, as Amp turns her head and notices a white Huey helicopter landing on a helicopter landing port **

**Amp:****  
Hey, Woods – Chopper's hear! **

**Frank:****  
Shade – You comin'?**

**Shadow stands still 3 feet away from the edge of the crumbled and obliterated bridge at the bottom of the frozen river, as he squints slightly as he notices a blown up arm, bending his left knee – kneeling down as he squints once more, eyes brighten with shock, face brightening in white surprise as he takes out his white camouflage Steyr AUG silencer taking a look at the scope – seeing a torn up, blood dripping arm of a baby child **

**SFX. – Baby's giggling voice echoes **

**Shadow slowly lowers the Steyr AUG as he clenches the trembling feeling in the left fist, placing the AUG rifle onto his back, slowly standing up and staring down to small black burnt chunk of concrete, slowly tilting his head up, looking up at the pink-white sky and the range of long gleaming sun light rays **

**Frank:****  
(*From distance*)  
SHADOW!**

**Shadow turns his head and body clock wise as he sees Frank waving his hands on the wind and snow and debris blowing Huey Helicopter **

**Frank:****  
LET'S HAUL ASS OUTTA HERE BUD! **

**Shadow turns his head counter clock wise to the obliterated bridge, as he places on his black breath through face mask and snow camouflage jacket hood, as he run towards to the White painted Huey Helicopter **

**Shadow:****  
HANG ON! SAVE ME A SPOT! **

**SFX. – Helicopter rutter revs up, chopper blades wind up louder, tree leaves racking **

**. . . . .**

**[POINT OF VIEW]**

**As Shadow's hand places the small plastic bag of dented and dry blood stained dog tags aside the dry and well designed kitchen sink, clenching the strong fist of the black and red Patriotic hedgehog, as he tilts his head and looks upon his reflection behind the large diagonal crack **

**[POINT OF VIEW ENDS]**

**Shadow turns his body and head, placing his hands onto the creases of the kitchen table, looking and staring at the coffee table, noticing a one arm crawling spider – as he reaches out to a small black leathered box, opening and reached out for a lighter and a Cuban cigar, clicking and lighting a smoke, reaching for a stain glass cup and placing the cup half over the spider, inhaling the cigar and exhaling the smoke onto the one arm spider, concealing it underneath the stain glass cup **

**SFX. – Glass cup taps on coffee table**

**Shadow:****  
...welcome to my world...**

**. . . . .**

**Chapter #6 – Stimulus**

**Ontario, Canada – Task Force 141 Communication Base  
September 27****th****, 2010 – 8:58 am**

**SFX. – Birds chirping from distance, little bird helicopter flies from far off distance, winds calmly and silently blows **

**As the morning sun rises from behind snowy Canadian mountain sides, and beneath white fluffy clouds that slightly shadows over the Ontario town and buildings and morning traffic, a baby blue jay flies over to a closed and fogged glass window, tapping and chirping along the calm and mellow mood of the day**

**. . . . .**

**SFX. – Bed sheets moving, pillow drops onto floor, alarm clock ticking and beeping, hand presses off button **

**As the gorgeous half unbuttoned shirt wearing and bed-headed 17-year old chipmunk princess, stretching her arms high upwards, smiling as she notices the heroic and resting blue hedgehog – wearing a white "VOLCOM" t-shirt, and indigo pajama pants, the princess slightly strokes her finger on the triceps of the hero's left arm**

**Sonic:****  
(*Snort!*)  
Hmm? **

**Sally:****  
Morning hero...  
(*giggles*) **

**Sonic wraps his slight muscular arm around the princess' shoulder, as she places her gentle, soft hand onto the hedgehog's chest, while Sonic kisses onto the gorgeous Sally Acorn's red-brownish hair, as she giggles joyfully **

**Sally:****  
I love you**

**Sonic:****  
I love you, too babe...**

**As the beautiful sky blue eyed princess circle her finger clock wise onto Sonics' chest, she reaches her head towards Sonics' cheek, placing a kiss as Sonic chuckle with soft humor, smiling a calm smirk towards Sally's beautiful and glistening blue eyes **

**Sonic:****  
You, uh...you wanna do something later?**

**Sally:****  
Mmm like what?**

**Sonic:****  
I don't know...maybe go out for a walk at the beach...  
...come back and dress up for a treat at Apple Bee's...  
...rent AVATAR and watch it here?**

**Sally raises a big, lovely, gleeful smile, as she sits upon Sonics' warm lap, as she wraps a hold of the blue strong hedgehog's tough neck, moving his head closer to her lovely soft, smooth, sweet-scented fur and skin, with the blue hedgehog placing a passionate peck onto her right side of her neck, feeling the warm jolt of the chipmunk princess, sounding a gleeful giggle**

**Sally:****  
(*Gleeful giggle*)  
Cut it out, you! **

**As Sally soon lifts off of the hedgehog's warm and muscular lap – walking towards to the restroom, Sonic pats his hand onto her bum – seeing her slight jolt of surprise **

**Sally:****  
(*Exclaims in surprise*)  
Gah! Heh – you! **

**Sonic:****  
(*Chuckles*)  
I'll be here!  
(*Raises smirk*) **

**SFX. – Bathroom door shuts closed, television remote button clicks, short humming from television screen **

**News Anchorwoman:****  
- - an Ukraine National Airport, a police S.W.A.T van was unknowingly blown up into bitter and noticeable pieces into rubble, yesterday morning at 7:13 am – yet reports were known, that there were no casualties of killed, or wounded Ukrainian citizens near sight - - **

**SFX. – Television switches channels, **

**News Anchorman:****  
- - Mobian Task Force 141 1****st**** Lieutenant Doris "Sash" Espinosa had encountered an odd-yet-disturbing examination, of what appears to be a dead body of Russian ambassador - - **

**SFX. – Television flips to different channel **

**SpongeBob:****  
- - Brilliant – eh, Gary? **

**Gary:****  
Me-NO! **

**SpongeBob:****  
D'oh! What do you know? You're a snail! **

**SFX. – Television flips channel **

**As Sonic stops flipping channels, and clicking onto the television remote – his left ear twitches **

**Sonic:****  
Crap! What now? **

**SFX. – Bathroom door opens **

**Sally:****  
What happened? **

**. . . . .**

**A black little bird helicopter, safely lands onto heliport platform – As a Mobian U.S Army Ranger soldier walks up to the platform, noticing the Task Force 141 Blue and white blade crossed skull emblem on the side of the little bird, whistling out to other Mobian U.S Army Rangers to guidance **

**SFX. – Little bird chopper blades running, dust kicks off slightly, running footsteps **

**As the first female Mobian U.S Army Ranger soldier slides open the sliding door – seeing General Rushmore, Prince Elias Acorn, Lieutenant Morgan, and Sergeant Eric "Dice" Willington disembarking the black little bird, as the 2 other Mobian U.S Army Ranger soldiers guide General Rushmore, Elias, Morgan, and Dice to the Acorn Mansion **

**Mobian U.S Army Ranger #2 (Male):****  
(*Yelling out the sound of the little bird taking off*)  
THE KING AND QUEEN ARE EXPECTING YOU INSIDE, GENERAL! **

**Gen. Rushmore looks forward, seeing the rest of the Task Force group – Soap, Price, Mary, Eel, Derreckson, Gaz, Ghost, and few other human and Mobian soldiers waiting aside the entrance of the Mansion**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
(*Yells alongside*)  
I CAN SEE THAT! **

**. . . . .**

**Knothole Military Advisement Communications Department  
9:42a.m**

**SFX. – Digital bleeping, humming, and clicking – scientists, Sergeants and Lieutenants chatter indistinctly **

**As a large blue mainframe show a geographical map of the 7 Continents of Earth, and Mobius, Gen. Rushmore walks through a 7 feet tall door alongside Sonic, Sally, Tails, Prince Elias, and Knuckles **

**Sonic:****  
Russian threat?**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Not entirely Russia – a Russian terrorist!  
Someone who probably took intelligence from the U.S Marines Communications back in the Nevada base!  
Hopefully they didn't take any information of anyone from your species...**

**Sonic:****  
Species? You know, "Mobius" is a better term for that! **

**Sally:****  
Sonic – please! **

**Knuckles:****  
So, what exactly does this Russian asshole want, sir? **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
What rank are you?**

**Knuckles:****  
Sergeant Major, sir! **

**Sonic looks at Knuckles, making a "F-ing show off!", then rolls his eyes counter-clockwise **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Has anyone told you anything about this, yet? **

**Knuckles:****  
(*Confusingly*)  
N-not really, sir? **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Then you're good to go! **

**. . . . .**

**As the two Mobian U.S Army Ranger soldiers open the 12 feet brown carved door, Gen. Rushmore walks around the 25 foot long conference table **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Please have a seat! **

**Sonic sits besides Sally; Tails sits besides Prince Elias and Lieutenant Morgan; Knuckles sits across Captain "Soap" MacTavish and the blonde Staff Sergeant Mary Carrington III; Ghost sits besides Gaz and black skinned Captain Sonia "Pearl" Lopez and Sergeant Eric "Dice" Willington; General Rushmore sits the end of the conference table **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Thank you...  
I called you all here, because since you're all aware of Sonics' recent return from the recent New York chaotic accident, from a...*Ahem!*  
Sonic stop eating the cookie, please? **

**Sonics' mouth closes quickly, placing the uneaten cookie onto the small pile of cookies **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
...The recent New York attack from a terrorist bombing!  
Apparently, the terrorist was known to be one of Imran Zakhaev's old Ultranationalist associations was known to be Alberto Alexander Zufhraeet – he was born in New England, but was raised in Moscow, Russia in 1969!  
He was confirmed that he held a football jock bag filled with dynamite and jewelry box sized C4s, and he had blown up the intersecting freeway in Harlem, which Sonic was on his way to the U.S Marines training department! **

**Sonic nods his head "yeah" **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Miles – if you please? **

**Tails pushes a small switch, seeing a small black projector – pressing a small glowing blue light, as the projector begins to project a large sized boxed image – showing a 1999 New York Times article named;  
****"RUSSIAN TERRORIST ATTACKING SPREADS FEAR ACROSS  
THE AFGHAN BORDER, AND THE IRAQIAN EMBASSADOR"**

**Seeing a photo of smoke escaping out of every window of a 4 story apartment, the second photo on the bottom right of the torn article, seeing a 53 year old mother holding her slight burnt skinned 19 month old baby girl;  
A small white arrow that General Rushmore drags, and clicks on a file "Vid #1" **

**SFX. – Mouse double clicks **

**The small video file enlarges onto the entire screen, seeing a video recording of a teenage speaking in Afghan language, recording a flaming incident of the 4 story apartment, zooming in on a 34 year old man jumping out of the broken and shattered window and diving into a neighborhood pool, zooming out on Afghan fire fighters carrying an old woman out of the burnt crisped entrance of the apartment **

**SFX. – Muffled explosion through video footage, teenager exclaims in shock in Afghan language **

**Zooming onto the fourth floor window, seeing the explosion of sparks and flames breathing out of the small exit of a window, small pieces of shattered glass and burnt wood and dusty debris falls upon the concrete sidewalk, seeing the Afghan police force backing up Afghan citizens of the awaring danger of the enflaming apartment **

**SFX. – Police force alarming cautiously in Afghan language, mouse clicks once, video footage stops **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Well... **

**As Rushmore looks around the sitting group, seeing faces of shock and surprise;  
Tails' jaw open with tiny pupils of fear;  
Knuckles' fist clenching in anger, biting his lower lip;  
Ghost's sunglasses slightly droops down;  
Soap and Mary's faces white with fear;  
Gaz takes off his hat, places hand on forehead;  
Dice and Pearl holding each other's hand in fear;  
Elias closing his eyes, turning his head the opposite direction;  
Lt. Morgan covers his mouth and face;  
Sally holding her hand and covering her mouth;  
Sonic looking calm, crosses his arms and sighs.**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
...that's just the first half of it...**

**The small arrow directs and points at another file "Vid. #2" **

**SFX. – Mouse double clicks **

**The small file enlarges, as the first video file shrinks **

**SFX. – Fire fighter intercom speaks in Afghan language, Police sirens go off, citizens chatter in Afghan language in background, Teenager speaks in Afghan language, footsteps crunching on shattered glass and burnt wood **

**The video footage (recorded by the teenager) shows the right side of the burnt apartment all clean – not a spot of black burnt coloring, seeing all posters and "Wanted" ads untouched by the fire, noticing a small baby hand-sized hand printed, painted in dark red coloring...known to be blood**

**Knuckles:****  
(*whispering to himself*)  
What the hell...?**

**Capt. Pearl:****  
(*Whispers to herself*)  
Oh my gosh...!  
(*Covers mouth with both hands*) **

**The footage continues with the teenage following behind the 3 Afghan fire fighters walking in the smoking and steaming black hallway, hearing the teenage cough and the sound of disgusted exclaiming in Afghan language,  
lurking around seeing all furniture, hallway seats, windows, wooden floor, hallway doors, and an Vet Department all in black burnt coloring, hearing a female Afghan police officer calling out in emergence, the footage shown to be shaking running and following the female Afghan police officer to the other end of the hallway **

**Capt. MacTavish:****  
(*Whispers to Mary*)  
what do you think it is...? **

**Mary:****  
Shh!**

**SFX. – Small amount of concerned chattering of Afghan fire fighters grows in background, **

**The footage slightly shakes as it shows the writing of the blackened burnt hallway – in a form of writing with dry blood stained fingernails, nailed and attached to the burnt wall, writing a message in Russian **

**SFX. – Mouse clicks, sounds of footage stops **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Scary, isn't it?**

**Ghost:****  
Are those...fingernails, sir? **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
...ripped off fingernails to be exact, Ghost... **

**Ghost slightly sits back on his chair **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Miles – bring up the translation box on screen! **

**Tails:****  
Uh-uh! Su-sure! **

**SFX. – Laptop keyboards clicking, mouse double clicks **

**A small black rectangular box with white English letters pop up saying "ONE MOMENT PLEASE..." **

**SFX. – Laptop beeps **

**As the white letters appear on the small box, the message spells out; **

**S T I M U L U S**

**Sonic:****  
...I don't get it?**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Apparently – it seems to be the work of an old prodigy of Imran Zakhaev, long before the old bastard's death- -  
Vladimir Makarov**

**Sgt. Dice:****  
You're kidding? **

**Knuckles:****  
Who? **

**? : ****  
Vladimir Makarov...the world's most wanted pimple of the Earth...**

**The lights switch on, seeing Captain Price with his thumb on the "On" switch of the light switch, walking towards the side of the projected image **

**SFX. – Footsteps walking over **

**Sonic quickly sits up **

**Sonic:****  
Captain Price! **

**Captain Price:****  
You all should be aware of the old "once upon a time" story about Imran Zakhaev's death – correct?  
...Good **

**SFX. – Laptop keyboard button clicks, image beeps **

**A photo of "VLADIMIR MAKAROV" slightly enlarges over a photo of the "September 11, 2001 Terrorist attack", and "Death of Al Assad in Russian farmland – 2007", and a photo of an Ak-47 with blood stains on the nozzle of the rifle **

**Captain Price:****  
Some of you don't know the little ol' story of this ugly bastard – Makarov!  
The world's next hated man, since the death of Bin Laden! **

**Gaz:****  
Which Shadow and the U.S Marines took care of it back in '06! **

**Captain Price:****  
Correct – Makarov grew worried on Osama's deathbed and told all about it to his sensei – Imran Zakhaev...  
3 years after we, or "Soap", killed the ugly Rhino right where he stood on the bridge in the Afghan territory... **

**Capt. Soap:****  
(*Chuckles in humor*) **

**Captain Price:****  
...we didn't expect the tables to have turned when we killed him, thinking that we brought peace to the world;  
collecting the freedom and justice all around the Earth and Mobius, but on the spot of Moscow, Russia – didn't felt the same way we all did...**

**Sally:****  
Why – what happened?  
Weren't they thankful to you guys? **

**Gaz:****  
They had a funny way of showing gratitude to out accomplishment – in way, Makarov's way!**

**Tails:****  
There were rumors that this Vladimir character had something to do with the incident back in New York, during the President's speech – something about a dead body on a hummer? **

**Lt. Morgan:****  
That's right kiddo – Turns out that the body was the surgeon doctor we talked with earlier yesterday- Guess this Makarov jackass is one step ahead of all of us together...**

**Capt. MacTavish:****  
He has a point – If Zakhaev was as "a rock in a hard place" bastard way before, think of what Makarov can do to your little Mobian village in seconds – one pull on the trigger, and it's game over for everybody! **

**Knuckles:****  
Well, can't the Marines or the Navy SEALS find this jerk off? I mean – we're talking about two Military associations who do more hardcore training than the Army Rangers! **

**Capt. Price:****  
It's not that simple nowadays...**

**Knuckles' and Tails' head turn to Captain Price **

**Capt. Price:****  
If Makarov is a prodigy of the "has-been" Zakhaev, and the dead bastard was a tricky bastard to find around and across the globe – then it's no different to what Makarov could be planning on whatever hideout he's got... **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
We got about 7 UAV Reapers circling around the Afghan, Iranian, and Russian borders – and not a single speck of Makarov's head popping out of wherever the asshole's hiding – and not even the U.S Marines can find him. **

**Sonic:****  
Why not send Shadow? **

**Everyone present in the conference room all divert their heads to Sonic – sitting back, laying his head against both hands crossed behind his head, placing both crossed feet onto the waxed-wooden conference table, with both eyes closed **

**Capt. Price:****  
What? **

**Sonic:****  
Shadow HAS been bragging that he's been alive and kicking ass for the passed 50 years, huh?  
You know – Vietnam, Black OPS, Somalia '93, 9/11, and Afghan, you Task Force guys in Darfur in '08?  
That kind of confidential crap? **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
That's the thing, Mr. Hedgehog – may I refer to you? **

**Sonic:****  
(*Left hand raises*)  
don't mind! **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
It's not about involving Shadow in this kind of time of assistance from you, Makarov is the #1 priority on the world to bring this man to his knees and throw him into- - **

**Sonic:****  
Assistance from me?  
(*Sits up*)  
Then whys is everybody here, then? **

**Rushmore presses the upper part of the nose, as Captain Price types into the Laptop, popping up a screen information on "Colonel Shadow, the Hedgehog;  
Born. July 4****th****, 1960;  
Height: 5'8";  
Weight: 187 ibs;  
Following history:  
Ranked Private in March 19****th****, 1965;  
Staff Sergeant in November 9****th****, 1968;  
Master Sergeant in October 1****st****, 1993;  
Sergeant Major in August 23****rd****, 2004;  
Captain in June 20****th****, 2008;  
Colonel in October 21****st****, 2008" **

**Capt. Price:****  
Shadow maybe the ultimate soldier who's been in the U.S Army in '65;  
the S.O.G in '68;  
Again with the Army in '93;  
Then the Navy SEALS in '01;  
The Marine Corps in '04;  
ranking Captain in both S.A.S and the Task Force, but this further meeting has something involved with you, lad...  
Makarov is out to get you...Hero of Mobius... **

**Sonic closes his eyes, as Sally places her hand onto Sonics' right shoulder **

**Sally:****  
Sonic- - **

**Sonic quickly stands up **

**Sonic:****  
Whoa-whoa-whoa!  
Whys is this Russian out to get me? I mean, Son of a b-  
What did I ever do to him? I never met this jagoff! I have a girlfriend who needs me in time of her needs! **

**Capt. Price:****  
(*crosses arms*)  
Well, a blind squirrel finds a nut eventually... **

**Sonics' fists both clench with anger, left eye twitching, and both ears stand straight up, as Sally places her hand over Sonics' clenched fist on the right **

**Sally:****  
Sonic, he meant to say- - **

**Sonic:****  
(*raises tone*)  
OH YEAH? SPREAD YOUR LEGS, I'LL FIND TWO MORE- -! **

**Ghost grabs a hold of Sonics' arm **

**Ghost:****  
That's enough, private! **

**Sonics' ears relax slowly, as General Rushmore stands up **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
This is a serious matter, that has a time and a place – Sonic, the Hedgehog!  
And that time isn't here and now! And I'd suggest you to sit your blue dumbass down! **

**Sonic looks at Rushmore directly in the eyes with frustration, as Rushmore stands there calm and patient, Sonic letting out a long and calming-down sigh as he sits down besides the princess Sally Acorn **

**Capt. Price:****  
Well, since that matter has been sorted out – moving on...  
(*clicks on mouse once more*)  
Makarov's intel could be somewhere along the Angel Island International Portside at Washington D.C, and alongside Tampa, Miami, he could strike anywhere near the Echidna population... **

**As Captain Price continues explaining the situation, Knuckles' head slowly rises up as he sees a photo of Angel Island's faded shadow behind the smoke of a Florida Factory smoke pipes, Knuckles clinches his eyebrows in a concerned state **

**Capt. Price:****  
...and with precision, we can contact any one of the Downunda Freedom Fighters, or the Mobian Navy SEALS Association to capture the Russian beast! **

**Knuckles:****  
Please do, Captain...**

**Captain MacTavish directs his head to Knuckles, as Knuckles crosses his arms speaking to Captain Price **

**Knuckles:****  
If the Russian asshole gets near one yard of my neighborhood, AND my parents, AND my baby brother – I swear to god I'll rip his jaw bone off, and shove somewhere he can't reach- - **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
Let's all be realistic here, and avoid the nonsense that comes in of our minds, please? **

**Knuckles rests his arms upon the conference table, seeing Sally direct her head to her brother, Prince Elias, across her at the table **

**Sally:****  
Elias, you haven't said anything so far... **

**Captain Price and General Rushmore direct their eyes to Elias, as the Prince crosses his arms and sits back, closing his eyes and letting out a loud sigh **

**Elias:****  
...I don't think we should get involve on what Makarov wants...  
And that's him gaining bloodshed from Sonic **

**Sonics' eyes turn bleak without shine, showing slight surprise and shock towards Elias **

**Sonic:****  
What the f...Dude are you SERIOUS? **

**Tails:****  
Bro hey! Calm down! **

**Sonic:****  
No I'm not gonna "Calm down"! This is bullshit!  
You guys are talking about letting Makarov get through to yourselves to get me, like I'm not even in the FUCKING room! Why- -Why don't we get Shadow to go after this Russian fuck head and get on with our lives! **

**Sgt. Dice:****  
The Colonel is having a slight situation with himself, dude – cut us some slack, man! **

**Capt. Price: ****  
No, it's alright Dice – let the boy think what he wants! If Makarov wants the boy, he'll get it! **

**Sonic:****  
Who the hell's "it"?  
I'M THE HERO OF MOBIUS GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT! **

**Sally:****  
SONIC! ENOUGH! **

**Sonic directs his head to Sally in a quick form, as her eyes settle him down, releasing his clenched fist – unrolling into a flat, calm hand, sitting down and placing his hand over his forehead **

**Sonic:****  
(*Sighs calmly*) **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
I think this meeting ends, ladies and Gentlemen...  
Tomorrow at noon...are we clear on that? **

**Sally:****  
Yes, General...**

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
(*Nods head "good"*)  
Dismissed! **

**As everyone in the room exits the cooled air-conditioned conference room, Captain Price catches up with Rushmore **

**Capt. Price:****  
Not so fast wanker – remember Darfur? **

**Gen. Rushmore:****  
(*Chuckles to himself*)  
I get I owe you one, Price! **

**General Rushmore walks off, as Captain Price turns his head, seeing Sally comforting the frustrated hedgehog with his hand over his forehead **

**Capt. Price:****  
Bloody right you do... **

**SFX. – Door shuts closed, projector engine shuts down **

**Capt. Price:****  
Alright, lad... **

**Captain Price walks over to Sally looking at him as she comforts Sonic **

**Capt. Price:****  
What the hell was that? **

**Sally:****  
Captain Price – stand down! **

**Capt. Price:****  
That little outburst you just did could've jeopardize the mission on taking down the fucking hound dog who's out to get you, and you're yelling at me like a spoiled 9 year old! **

**Sonic:****  
(*Sniffs, voice breaking*)  
...you don't get it, Captain... **

**Captain Price raises his left eyebrow **

**Capt. Price:****  
Which part?  
The blind squirrel joke, or you being a bitchy brat? **

**Sonic:****  
...the part where Makarov can tear me limb from limb...  
and message it down to anyone in the Freedom Fighters on the..the...  
(*sobs*)  
...the fucking walls...  
(*cries with head down*) **

**As the sobbing hedgehog rests with his head down, and the acorn princess hugging and wrapping her arms around the broad shoulders of the mourning hedgehog, Captain Price tilts his head back **

**Capt. Price:****  
Makarov isn't a super-human...he's just a regular bad guy that you can take him...  
He's not that much of a professional... **

**Sonics' head raises up, left hand wiping the flooding rivers of tears pouring down his face **

**Sonic:****  
(*Sniffs*)  
What the hell are you talking about? **

**Capt. Price:****  
The message spelled out in the fingernails in Russian, "STIMULUS", was the first part of Makarov to scare the bloody crap out of anybody who saw the footage... **

**Sally:****  
But we all saw it, how does it explain the fact that he's after Sonic?  
What did he ever do to him? **

**Captain Price:****  
...it probably has something to do with the Humanitarian-Mobian Uniting Act that was passes in '77 – you know the fact that Shadow was a Black OPS agent in Vietnam thing?  
He probably scaring the Mobians, but the fact that it's not much of a affecting type that you, out of all the species you all have encountered when you were "wee" lads and lasses...it's no different than a human scaring anyone who's delt with it from Osama Bin Laden! **

**Sonic:****  
(*Calm voice*)  
I thought we was just a crack pot? **

**Capt. Price:****  
He learned from the best...Zakhaev of course! **

**Sonic:****  
(*Chuckles*) **

**Sally:****  
Come on, big guy...let's go and have some chili dogs, hmm? **

**Sonic:****  
Okay...  
(*wipes tear droplet*)  
But I'm buying! **

**As Sonic wraps his left arm around the Acorn princess' shoulders – walking out of the conference room – and conversating throughout the hallway, Captain Price meets up with Gaz and Sgt. Dice and Capt. Pearl besides the metallic "Exit" door **

**Gaz:****  
You know...he's gonna find out about the Russian he killed back in Harlem...  
Sooner or later... **

**Captain Price looks back behind him seeing Sonic and Sally exiting out of the revolving glass door, placing on his black sunglasses **

**Capt. Price:****  
He should...  
The old "STIMULUS" trick should do well for the blue lad...  
Worked on Soap not long ago...should work for him... **

**Gaz:****  
I guess... **

**SFX. – Metal door opens, footsteps walking out the door **

**As Captain Price, Sgt. Dice and Capt. Pearl walk out the exit, Gaz stops and looks behind him, as the door slowly closes, seeing the reflection of the light hitting upon the metal door **

**Gaz:****  
...but "Should" isn't gonna help...  
(*Places hat on*) **

**As Gaz walks towards the grey H3 Hummer with the blue and white blade crossed skull emblem "Task Force 141" on the side doors – opening and closing – the hummer doors, driving off the parking lot, as Tails stands up from hiding behind the driving off hummers, making a disapproval and concerning look **

**SFX. – Tires bumping on yellow bumps **

**Tails' hand holding up in front of him, a pinky sized USB entitled "RESERGENCE", rolling up into a fist and placing the small wireless package into his jeans back pocket **

**Tails:****  
...it will Gaz...  
It will...**

**. . . . .**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
